My Butterfly, Fionna
by Raychelle9
Summary: Just a drabble of a cute college romance story where the nerdy guy gets the beautiful girl. Y'all are directing this story, i'm just writing it down and seeing where it goes
1. Chapter 1

She is always playing with her hair. It began in elementary school, when her hair was a little above her butt. She would run her fingers through it and hide behind it like a veil. She'd stick strands inside her mouth and press her lips together. She was very quiet then…just like now. After sixth grade her hair got too messy.

When she cut her beautiful blonde hair in seventh grade I was devastated. Fortunately her boy short pixie hair cut still looked cute on her. That was her rebellious stage. She added blue tips to her hair and yet it still looked amazing.

In high school she let her hair grow out again but she'd always tie her hair under a white, rabbit eared hat. Every once in a while she would play with the bangs that peeked out from under the hat, the tips were still blue. She was still hiding herself though. But now she hid her hair, or face, no longer.

She let that beautiful blonde wavy hair fall and rest on her back. From time to time she ties it up and plays with the loose strands that fall rebelliously against her neck. Up to this day we haven't had a full conversation. Every time she even said hi I would get caught up in her baby blue eyes and freeze on the spot.

Even though we were neighbors she never wanted to play outside as a kid. She was always in her room imagining adventures with her cat. She has outgrown that now, but from time to time I can hear her say, "What time is it! ADVENTURE TIME!" she was funny that way, making up stories in her head. I watched her grow from a cute little girl to the stunning young woman she is today.

Apprehensively, a woman that gorgeous would not be left alone. It is quietly rumored that there are two other guys in our class that like her. It's been said that some girls have even approached her at lunch in hopes that she plays on their teams.

I've never seen her at the lunchroom. I'm not sure if she goes off somewhere or just hides from the crowd. She certainly doesn't go to the library because she doesn't like books. She hates math and science isn't her best subject. I only have two classes with her: sociology and art appreciation.

In sociology she usually participates and puts in her own opinion. She is often asked to stay behind to discuss other topics, but in art appreciation she is quiet and reserved, always playing with that blonde hair.

We sit on opposite ends of the classroom, but she never fails to say hi to me. I never failed to notice every little detail about her; everything from her nail polish to her purity ring and worn out converse that she wears all the time. I think that everything about her is stunning and that is why every little detail matters. Our art app. teacher always gives me a funny smile and scoffs when he finds me staring at her. He's even gone as far as to asking me if I'd like to get moved closer to her, but I refused because I do not want her to be too close to me. A beauty like her has to be admired from afar. I don't think a chump like me could ever be with a woman like her. Fionna is just too beautiful.

**AN: Alright this is a drabble but it could go somewhere now its up to you to decide. Who wrote the insert from above was it prince gumball, bmo, or Finn? Certainly it could not have been marshall lee, I already have a role for him and if he had written the above it would of contained more deviant words. I want all characters to be able to take a part of this so don't hesitate to give me ideas. I'd like to update soon so leave reviews and subscribe, also check out my other stories.**

**Keep smiling –Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time characters, this fanfic not for sale, rent or auction, made for entertainment purposes only.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Finn! Snap out of it." Flame Princess stands before me. I hadn't noticed that the bell had already rung and that everyone had begun to leave. I leaned over to watch Fionna leave with some Chinese girl. I looked back to the redhead standing next to me.

Flame Princess's real name is unknown to me. When we met, back in the ninth grade, she introduced herself as the Flame Princess. At first I had thought that was slightly weird but then we began to hang out and date. I was really good friends with her twin brother, the Flame Prince, so I was almost always at their house. As I began to get to know her better I realized we had many things in common. Towards the end of freshmen year, we started dating. For a while Fionna was just the girl next door, but as the year progress I didn't like Flame Princess as much as I liked Fionna. By the start of junior year I'd broken up with Flame; she didn't take it too easy. She was pissed. She was jealous of any girl that would talk to me and would give me the evil eye in the hallway. Eventually she got over it and we'd been able to become friends again by the time we entered college.

"Sorry, didn't realize the bell had rung." I get up and gather my books.

"Daydreaming again? Come on just tell me what her name is." She buzzes around me like a bee.

"I don't know what you're talking about." After Art App I had a lunch break. I always try to get out of class fast enough to get a good seat in the cafeteria before the jocks came and stunk up the place. That's the thing about college; it is the same thing as high school except your parents aren't involved.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll figure it out soon enough." Flame, as I like to call her, walks next to me, "Hey wanna grab a bite with Fire and I?" Fire, to clear up any confusion, is Flame's brother, or that's what we call him. She says that if she is a flame, and he is older, then he has to be the fire. "We were going to go check out Gumball's bakery across the street. There's a rumor going around that he'll sell you special brownies."

"Gumball, why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He's Bonnibel's gay uncle. Remember Bonnie? She was a senior when we were sophomores." I must have a confused expression on my face because she keeps on talking. "We had Spanish 3 with her."

"Oh yeah." We stand before the cafeteria, already I could smell the sweaty scent of working out too hard, "Sure, sounds like fun."

When Flame had said gay she meant it. The bakery is pink. Everything in it is pink. The chairs, the tables, the napkins, even the stupid bathrooms. A very pink colored girl sits at the counter reading through a magazine, she looks extremely bored and fatigued. Flame went up to her as Fire and I just followed.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up." Flame says cheery.

"What's your poison?" Bonnie doesn't even bother to look up from her magazine.

"Excuse me?" Flame looks a little confused. Bonnie finally puts her magazine down to look at them.

"Sorry, I've been spending too much time with my girlfriend, what can I do for you?"

"Can we have three of the brownies that are on special?" Flame is overly confident as she speaks to the pink girl.

"Sorry, not selling those 'til school gets out." She goes back to reading her magazine. At that moment Fionna walks in and I swear everyone's heads turn to look at her. She's bewitching, wearing her blue skirt with a white tank top, she loosely carries a black jacket and her green back pack hangs off one of her shoulders. It is as if all lights in the room dim down and a spotlight is focused on her. I can't help but stare at her. Realizing what a total creep I'm being I nudge Fire to look at her too. As much as I hate another guy's eyes on her, it seems like something a regular guy who didn't have a crush on her would do. She stands before the counter, next to the trio, and flashes a smile.

"Hey Bonnie, can I get a moon brownie to go please?" Her voice is like silk coming out of her pink lips.

"Sure thing, hold up." Bonnie leaves to the backroom and you can clearly hear yelling going on. It isn't long before Bonnie is back with a pink doggie bag that probably contains the moon brownie. "Here, that'll be five twenty-nine."

Fionna dropped six bucks on the counter. "Keep the change." She said, but before she leaves she turns to look at me, as if I was the only person in the room and says, "Bye Finn." I swear I almost proposed.

She leaves the bakery and Flame is red in the face. "Why was she able to get what I asked for? You said you weren't selling them yet." She was nearly screaming at Bonnie.

"_She_ doesn't have class for the rest of the day." Bonnie goes back to her magazine. Well that explained a lot.

"Hey Finn, did you see those amazing legs, you know where those lead up." Fire nudges me with his elbow. "Glob, I love it when ladies wear short skirts."

"Yeah, man, the legs are great, but her tatas, I don't think she was wearing a bra." I said to him using the same tone he had when he had talked about her legs.

Flame looks at us, "Ughh, men, can't control yourselves can you?" We were already out of the bakery and walking back to campus.

"Nope," Fire says, "we are beasts." He and I laugh but honestly I didn't find it funny. We may have been men but it was rude to talk about a lady the way we were talking. Fionna was an intelligent young being not a sex toy. I couldn't understand why there were no 'pure' guys like me anymore. Honestly that would make the world a better place.

**AN: OK I wasn't going to continue the drabble but I guess I will I got so many ideas now oh and if I take for ever to write a chapter its cuz im working on like 3 stories all at the same time and its kind of impossible to fit workingout, college and fanfic into a schedule. Ok its possible and its called being awesome . so subscribe and review for more, what do yall want in the next chapter, and wait did bonnie say her girlfriend? Lol til next time –Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This fanfic not for sale auction or rent. All rights to cartoon network**


	3. Chapter 3

I finally managed to catch her during lunch break. She's sitting under a huge oak tree on campus grounds eating an apple, looking as cute as always. I envision myself walking up to her and starting a conversation with her about art or something deep but I stop myself when I see a hand grab her apple.

"Hey, give that back" Fionna gets up and starts jumping up and down trying to get her apple back from the tree. I can't help myself, I laugh at her cuteness. She hears me laughing and turns, "Oh hey, Finn"

My face rushes to a red, "Hi, Fionna." Her blonde curls shine in the bright light as the sun shines bright.

"Hey Fifi," A voice from inside the tree calls out, "catch!" an apple core is tossed back to Fionna and she catches it, quite ungracefully.

"Marsh, why you gotta go and be like that?" She takes the apple by its stem and scrunches her face up in an "eww" reaction as she tosses the core away.

"You know I like the red ones." The voice says, suddenly, a handsome guy backflips out of the tree. He is the typical bad boy, long hair, doesn't-have-a-care-in-the-world type of guy. He stands next to Fionna and puts his arm on her shoulder. "Who's this chum?" He gives me an uncertain look.

"This is Finn, we were neighbors when we were kids." Fionna begins to explain but Marshall cuts her off.

"Aww how sweet, and he's like a little puppy dog following you around right? Well kid, time to grow up." He gives her a smooch on the cheek and leads her away from me.

"Marshall, be nice," she scolds him before turning back and waving goodbye to me, "see ya around, Finn."

I stand there, watching them take off into the distance, like the ending to a perfect movie where the girl and the guy ride romantically into the sunset to live happily ever after.

"Tough titties, man" Marceline seems to always appear out of thin air.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask nonchalantly, Fionna and Marshall have already disappeared from my line of sight.

"Oh drop your gentleman act, you know you can be chill with me." She gives me that knowing smile we share. Marceline and I met in junior high. Everyone used to pick on her because she was different, but having a hero nature in me, I was the only one who would stand up for her.

"I have no idea, what it is you are talking about." We start walking in another direction.

"Oh come on, I saw you staring daggers at my cousin, it's so obvi you totally want her." Marceline is one of the few people that knows everything that is going on in my mind. I can't hide anything from her, due to the fact that since six grade I was the only one she could rely on, and I'm glad I can be there for her.

"What are you doing here, anyways, aren't you still in high school squirt?" I like teasing her about her being a kid.

"So? I'm a senior already and I got some periods off, you know, I get out of school at 2."

"Chillax kiddo, you don't have to get defensive I was just messing with you." I realize she's leading me to Gumball's bakery.

"Quit calling me a kid, I'm only a year younger than you." We enter the shop to find a cheery Gumball at the counter.

"A year is a really big difference, you know."

"Whatever, just you wait next year when I'm in college with you"

"I won't hear the end of it will I?" I ask as we take a seat at a pink table. Gumball doesn't wait a second to attend to us.

"Hi, hunnies, what will it be today?"

"Is Bonnie here?" Marceline doesn't hesitate to ask, not hiding her enthusiasm.

"Yes, she's hiding in the back, I'll bring her out in a bit." He leaves us with a happier atmosphere in the air.

"Please don't tell me you are skipping classes to see her."

"You wouldn't understand," she leans back on her chair, "You aren't in love."

"Yeah, we both know who to blame for that." The gay atmosphere is gone.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss, if you wanted you could have been with her but you are the one who let my cousin set in the way."

"Tell me again, how you could possibly be related to that guy."

"My father and his mother are siblings and they are fighting for some company money outbreak or something, which is why they hate one another. I don't want to talk about family you know."

"What does she see in him?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"Hmm let's see, he is tall, has dark hair, doesn't care for anyone but himself—"

"Exactly!" I burst out, "Why does she want him if he is so selfish?"

"Are you two talking about Fionna again?" Bonnibel looks very monotonous but a little sparkle comes to her eye when she sees Marcy.

"Maybe, care to gossip with us?" Marceline smiles at her.

"No way, she's my friend and I will not stand for anyone," Bonnie takes a look at me, "to talk smut about her."

"We weren't talking smut," I try to defend myself.

"Beyond the case, what's up baby girl?" Her expression changes as she talks to Marceline.

"Not much just wanted to come and see you." They both become lovey dovey but I guess it can't be helped when you're in love. I only wish I could feel that way some day.

**AN: This chapter was inspired by my x -.- and well a b*tch. Anyways I am so sorry I hadn't written some in a while I guess when you literally sleep all summer long you forget to write but I was bored and was feeling a bit inspired so yeah I hope yall like this chappie it explains a lil and introduces characters **

**Don't stop smiling –Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time…..but I do have John DiMaggio's autograph XD**


End file.
